He's not a toy
by NorthStar65
Summary: Just some short thoughts on how Abby may have been using Tim as a toy based on a comment Gibbs makes in 'Deception'.
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this while watching 'Deception' (S3E13), Tim got upset because he kept losing the trace in Madrid, Abby tells him it's time for a break and hands him a Caf-Pow and pushed him into her office. Gibbs walks in and says "How many times have I told you he's not a toy?". I thought it would be cute to write some short stories on the different times Gibbs has told her this.

I have a few other ways that I think Tim could be "used as a toy" - at the office - but I thought I'd see how these went first. Please let me know what you think.

As usual I don't own any of these characters. Thanks to DPB for letting me borrow them.

* * *

**Tim as a car.**

"Abby, seriously, we need to get to work. If Gibbs sees us screwing around he is going to have our behinds."

"Oh chill! It's not like we are working on a case, we are just finishing all the paperwork and getting this stuff" she flapped her arms around at the work tables "ready to go to evidence lock-up."

Tim grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her close - he really wished he could plant a kiss on her cheek, just like Gibbs often did but he didn't have a death wish. Better yet, he wished he could kiss her on the lips.

She slid comfortably into Tim's grip and leaned into him. "I thought you wanted to get this done."

"Well I do for two reasons: One, so Gibbs doesn't kill us and two, so that we can leave on time." He wrapped his arms around her and let his hands slide down till they just sat at the curve of her back and her butt.

Abby smiled at him "Why would you want to leave on time? Do you have something special planned?"

"Oh yeah! It's going to involve water and bubbles, lots of bubbles."

"Oh Timmy" she stood up so she could clap her hands and bounce up and down "I love when we take bubble baths together."

"What bubble bath? I was going to do laundry." Tim smiled slyly at her.

"That's not funny, Tim" Abby pouted. She pushed against his knees which sent him and the chair rolling across the floor towards her office.

Just then Gibbs walked in "Abby, he's not a toy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tim as a top.**

Tim walked in to Abby's lab with the box full of evidence from Seaman Calhoun's apartment.

"Abs, whatcha doing?" he inquired.

She grabbed hold of the countertop on her workbench so she could stop herself from spinning, "Woah" she stood up and took a few wobbly steps towards him "that's trippy. Here you try."

She grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him towards the chair.

"That's okay, I'll pass." Tim stopped his forward movement which caused Abby to lurch backwards into him. She grabbed a hold of his jacket to steady herself.

"Awww, come on Timmy. Just try it one time. It's fun." She looked up at him with those big green eyes and that enchanting smile that always made him melt.

"Abby, I don't think we ought to" he glanced over his shoulder towards the door "I'm sure Gibbs is on his way down to find out what you've found with this" he pointed to the box of evidence.

"Oh pa-shah" she waved a hand at it and grabbed his hand "I just have to ramble off some sciencey stuff - he'll never know that I haven't started working on it yet. Besides its not like I'm saying we do it all day, just try it one time." She played her fingers through his tie brushing her fingers up against his chest.

That did it, any sense he had left him and he set himself down on the chair. Abby gave him a big smile and grabbing his shoulders gave him a huge push to get him spinning.

Just then Gibbs walked in "Abby, he's not a toy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hope you are enjoying these. If you have any ideas (nothing too naughty - we have to play nice) that Abby could use Tim as a toy I'll give it a try. I have a couple more ideas, just need to turn them into a story. For those of you that are true RHPS fans I hope I didn't cross any lines.

**Tim as a dress-up doll????**

"Abby, you can't really expect me to wear this?"

"Yes, McGee! When you go it's best to be in costume. You don't want to 'LOOK' like a virgin even if you are one."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a virgin. You should know that."

"I'm not talking about sex Timmy - I'm talking about a Rocky Horror Picture Show virgin. It will be fun."

Tim looked at her "Abby, can't I just go..." he gave her his best puppy-dog eyes "I don't want to dress up for it."

Abby grabbed up her costume "Well you could go as my character? Pick one - you go as Magenta or Riff Raff, your choice."

"This is silly." Tim huffed.

"Oh come on McGee, didn't you ever play dress-up as a kid? Be a cowboy, or a policeman, or a soldier?"

"Sure at Halloween but I'm not ten and it's not Halloween. This is ..."

Abby held up her hand "Tim don't make me remind you that me being a forensic scientist that could kill you and leave no evidence is not just make-believe - now, are you going?" She glared at him and held out the costume.

Just then Gibbs walked in "Abby, he's not a toy!"


End file.
